


If only

by LenkaVittoriaElisse16



Series: Tumblr Thorki drabbles 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breeding, Loki Loves Kids, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki was his intended?, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), breeding as kink, but they are raised brothers, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenkaVittoriaElisse16/pseuds/LenkaVittoriaElisse16
Summary: Loki loves kids, maybe he should produce one.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Tumblr Thorki drabbles 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867258
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	If only

**Author's Note:**

> What if they weren't raised as brothers?

Whenever he is being punished for his mischief, Odin would send him for community service within Asgard as a substitute teacher. 

And he secretly loves it.

Children are naturally mischievous. They are naturally curious and creative. His  _ army _ .

That's why in the  _ Statesman _ , he still continues hanging around the kids. He would tell them stories of his travels, the most ludicrous ones are the best. Aside from the kids, he would get a drunk Valkyrie who would always roll her eyes or maybe an awkward scientist who is trying to figure out life in space as the audience. Korg regularly finds himself sitting in Loki's circle of children as if they had campfire. (Not that he knew what a campfire is, it must be Midgardian tradition, is it not?) He amuses himself with good quality entertainment after being a gladiator in Sakaar for too long. And Thor… fell in love with his brother all over again.

In their private chambers, after a session of lovemaking, Loki would slumber into his arms, and Thor would admire his beautiful lover. He would card his fingers through his black strands, he would adore how the dark curls would effortlessly entangle themselves in his fingers.

"Thor…" He heard Loki say.

"Yes…?"

"How would you feel about having children?"

"Children?" He asked a bit bewildered. This subject has yet to be discussed. "Well, Asgard requires children right now, we would have to repopulate," he felt Loki smile against his chest. "This is a bit sudden Loki,"

"I just wanted to know your opinion; that's why," he said as he lifted his face to see Thor's. "The Jötnar are known to be able to carry an offspring if they so would wish," he said rather shyly as he traced lazy circles on his brother's muscled pecs. 

"Oh, Loki…" Thor exclaimed getting the hint from his brother. "Are you…?"

"No, not yet," Loki said as he kissed his brother, then topping him as Thor stayed trapped beneath him. "It is up to you if you would like… Say, an heir to your throne?"

"How is it done?" He asked.

A wicked grin spread across Loki's face. "Fuck the monster you are taught to fear,"

"Show yourself," Thor challenged him. "Show me the monster I am supposed to fuck,"

Loki gave a sigh. "Are you sure about this brother?" He knew that once he would reveal his most authentic self, there is no turning back. Thor can either accept him… Or cast him aside.

Thor nodded at him, urging him to continue.

Loki then changed into his original form. The royal runt of the Frost Giants, the one cast out to die in the temple.

Thor watched his brother transform into the monster he claimed he was, but the golden god saw no monster. In front of him was the most beautiful creature the universe has offered him. Is this the creature he was supposed to fear? Loki's skin may have turned blue, and his eyes bloody red, but his beautiful face remained and also his dark curly long hair. He had lots of frost giants but never one as beautiful as the man he called brother. If only they met under different circumstances, he hoped that he could marry this creature and call him  _ wife _ .

"Stop staring at me Thor," Loki said breaking his thoughts "I am hideous, I know, just admit it, brother,"

"Loki…" Thor stammered "I have no words to say,"

"I'm sorry—"

"No!" Thor corrected himself. "You are beautiful!" He cupped his brother's face. "I thought about what if… You weren't my brother?"

Loki gave him a puzzled look.

"I would have sought your hand in marriage and make you my queen, even if you refuse me, I would never stop until you are mine! But alas! The universe had played a trick on us and let us be brothers, I have known you Loki, more than anyone,"

Loki gave a relieved smile. "And I, you," 

Thor then proceeded to kiss Loki deeply. A new seated affection plants within his heart. They are meant to be together, and they still have a thousand years ahead of them. And yes, Loki would be the mother of his children.

"You'd make a good mother," he whispered into Loki's ear.

"You think so?"

"Yes,"

"Let us now start then, shall we?" He gazed into Thor's eager gaze. "Put a baby in me, my King."


End file.
